Returning From A Hard Life
by Android-J
Summary: When Tails finally comes home from the war, he struggles to readjust to his old life. Can he truly be at peace again, or will his past haunt him forever?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amadeus sat in his wheelchair, on the front porch of his small house. The small farm sat on the outskirts of a small town. The massive corns fields, old barn, and second workshop portrayed a modest farmer. The average person would have never guessed he was a retired, five star general.

He sighed and puffed on his corncob pipe. His old eye patch was dirty from his daily ride on his tractor. His pant's legs were neatly folded up to the ends of his missing legs. He smiled at his wife when she stepped out the front door.

Rosemary Prower, like her husband was getting up in age and was retired. She was a former politician, which was how they had met so long ago. She was in her favorite red dress today. She was holding two glasses of lemonade.

"I got a letter from Miles yesterday." Rosemary said as she handed him one.

"How is he?" he replied.

"Just fine, he said they were supposed to be coming home in two months." she said.

He looked up and smiled at her. "That's great."

The old couple sat next to each other, quietly, for a long time. The silence was broken by a car. Amadeus leaned forward in his chair to see who it was. His heart dropped when he saw a black car slowly approaching. The old fox unlocked his wheels and rolled to the ramp to meet them.

"Who is it?" Rosemary asked.

"I don't know." he replied. As the car got closer he could see a red echidna and blue hedgehog in it. Both were in military dress uniforms. "No…" he gasped.

"Amadeus?"

When the car was close enough, it stopped and the passenger, the echidna slowly got out. He recognized his uniform and medals. He was a sergeant. The echidna leaned heavily on a cane as he approached. The blue hedgehog slowly got out as well and jogged to catch up to him. When he saw the letter in his other hand, Amadeus felt his heart stop. His worst fear had been realized. Now he was about to get the paperwork.

"Mister and Misses Prower?" he said.

"Y-yes." Rosemary replied, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder, fearing the worst. The echidna slowly handed the letter to the retired general.

"I'm sorry to report. Private Miles Prower has fallen in combat." he said. Almost instantly, Rosemary collapsed. The hedgehog dove to catch her keep her from hitting the gravel. For the first time in years, Amadeus felt his hands shaking as he slowly opened the letter. "He was the bravest soldier I've ever fought with at his age." the sergeant said as the hedgehog fanned the older fox.

When the sergeant, and retired general made eye contact, the sergeant gave a solute. The general quickly returned the gesture, and looked back down at the paper. For the first time since he found out he was a father, he felt a tear roll down his face.

"Is there anything we can do, sir?" the echidna asked.

"No…just…" Amadeus was shaking badly as he tried to absorb what he'd just heard. "Hu…how did he…?" he wanted to know, but he couldn't bare to finish the question. Beside him he heard his wife crying as the hedgehog tried to comfort her.

"Sniper. Took us all by surprise. He nearly took off my leg just before I pegged him. Tails didn't feel a thing." he said slowly, and as soft as he could. Amadeus covered his mouth and began to breathe hard.

"Thank you. That is all." he said, turning his chair to face his wife. He picked her up and embraced her.

"Here is my number, if you need anything, I'll do whatever I can." the echidna held out a card.

It'd been a week since he'd found out the fate of his only son. Amadeus felt numb as he rode his tractor through his corn fields. Rosemary hadn't left the house since. She cried every night, and could barely even cook or take care of herself. Amadeus was used to putting tragedies and troubles out of his mind. To push them away and not let them bother him. But this…this was different.

No matter how he tried to occupy himself, he just couldn't push it away. The last time he'd seen his son's face. The last time he'd hugged him. It felt like a hot iron to his head, but he knew better than to try and ignore it. He knew from experience to push a painful memory away would only become a more hideous one later.

The old war fox suddenly stopped his tractor. He turned it off, and rubbed his face again. Once again, he felt himself crying uncontrollably. He looked back at his house, to the workshop he and his son had built together. Tails had spent so much time in there. He could remember having to go get him and remind him to eat, since he would get so caught up in his inventing.

Why? He thought. Why was he taken from him. Was all his years of fighting and leading countless men to victory not enough? Did he perhaps make a fatal mistake that was now coming back to haunt him?

He rolled up to the workshop, which was always locked. In his hand he held the key. A thing he hadn't touched in two weeks now. Before he only entered it to keep it tidy for when he…but now it burdened him to even look at the key.

He sighed as he reached up, and inserted the key into the lock. He listened to it click as it was unlocked and he opened the door. He rolled in and turned on the lights.

On all four walls, countless tools were neatly organized and hanging, ready for use. The counters were clean, but scratched up from use. On the other side of the building was two large doors, which were securely locked. In the middle of the room, rested a large, unfinished airplane. It'd always been Tails's dream to become an ace pilot, but…

"That damned draft!" Amadeus snarled without thinking. Very well, as the war had edged on, the draft had been instated, and a week later, Tails got a letter. He was pulled into the paratroopers. Even Amadeus had tried to convince them that he should be a pilot, but the recruiters wouldn't listen. They needed all the foot soldiers they could get. Even if it meant throwing away good talent.

It was their fault! If they'd've made him a pilot, he'd still be alive. He'd be home with him right now, finishing his Tornado!

Amadeus came to his senses and realized he was heaving, and had been squeezing the key in his hand. He looked down at it, realized that he'd managed to cut through his fur and into his skin. Just as he wiped away a tear, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder again. Rosemary was standing behind him, holding him in her arms. He gently placed his hands on hers.

"I wish I could've been with him." he admitted, his voice shaking.

"I know, I do too." she replied. The old couple held each other again, thinking of their late son.

More time than Amadeus had cared to count had now passed. It was the first long period of days he refused to keep track of. Once again, he sat in his wheelchair, on his front porch. The harvest was over. All the farming that he wanted to do was done. His farmhands would take care of everything else before winter set in.

He sighed as he looked out into the sunset. It'd been so long now. Rosemary was up and about again, but the shine in her eyes he'd known for so many years was gone. He sighed as his mind ran through it all again.

Just as he was getting ready to head in for the day, he heard something. He leaned forward in his chair again to look down his driveway. It was the black car again. The very same one. And he could see the same hedgehog and echidna in the front. But this time, he saw a third figure in the back, but he couldn't see who it was.

He unlocked his brakes, and rolled off his porch to meet them. Whatever reason they had for coming, he wanted them to stay away from his wife and his home.

The car slowly came to a stop. He waited calmly for them, though he had no intention of being hospitable, or at least kind. The two in front got out more quickly than they had before. The echidna stepped to the back, no longer using a cane, and opened the door. The third figure stepped out, dressed in his uniform, a dress hat on his head, and a corporal patch on his shoulder.

Amadeus swore if he wasn't still as hardened as he was, he'd've had a heart attack, right then and there. But he still could barely keep himself from trying to jump out of his chair to hug him.

"TAILS!" he shouted, losing control of himself.

"Hi Dad." Miles replied. Amadeus rolled himself as fast as his old arms could, and nearly rammed him in excitement. Tails bent down to hug him.

"My God, I thought you were dead." he cried happily as he held his son in his arms.

"I thought I was for a long time." Tails replied, hugging him back. "How's Mom?"

Amadeus let go, and turned in his chair. "Ro…" he began to call out, but when he looked, he saw her, standing on the front porch, just as she dropped a vase with a rose in it.

"Tails…" she said weakly. Tails looked at her and took a step forward.

"Mom." he replied. "I'm home."

"Tails!" she bolted for him, faster than Amadeus had seen her run in a while. She hit him so hard, the old fox had to push him back to keep him from falling on him. He could hear her sobbing heavily as she held him. It took Tails a few seconds to recover and hold her in his arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Amadeus pulled the sergeant's hand and shook it harder than he meant to.

"You're welcome, sir. The paperwork is in the mail to pronounce him still alive." he replied, "He's now Corporal Miles Prower."

"I don't know what to say. I just can't thank you enough for this." Amadeus said.

"It's our pleasure, sir." the sergeant looked at him, and gave a solute. Amadeus quickly gave one back. Honestly, he wanted to hug him, but he didn't feel it was proper. "He has two weeks leave before we need him to come back to decide what he wants to do now. We'll come back to give him a ride, if you like."

Amadeus shook his head as Rosemary slowly let Tails go, and looked at him.

"I just can't believe you're back!" Rosemary said. She was so excited she could barely control her hands as she tried to cook.

"So you're a Corporal. That's just under a Sergeant, isn't it?" Amadeus said.

"Yeah. I had got a field promotion after they found me. Sarge said he couldn't believe he was seeing me walking up to him."

"What happened? He told me you were hit by a sniper."

"He hit me here," Tails pointed to his left temple. Very well, he could see a large scar along it. "Bullet skimmed me just deep enough to knock me out, but not kill me. I bled so much, and Sarge was already hit himself, he thought I was dead, and pulled my tag."

"How did you survive?" Rosemary asked, having turned and looked when she heard him talking. Tails hesitated.

"A medic found me." he said, looking down at the table. Amadeus paused as he watched him. He didn't want to say it, but he could tell there was more to the story. "Hey Mom, what are you cooking?" he asked.

"Your favorite. Chili dogs." she said, opening a pack of hotdogs.

"Have you done anything to the plane, Dad?" he asked, looking at him.

"No, just as I promised, I only kept it clean." he said. Now he wasn't telling the whole truth. Since he hadn't been in the shop for nearly two weeks.

"We should go work on it," Tails said, beginning to stand.

"No, let's just stay here and talk, you've been away for so long," Rosemary said. Tails looked at her, and he finally sat down.

"What would you like to talk about?" he asked.

"Have you been writing to Cosmo?"

"No, I lost her new address when I was moving my gear. I had fallen into a river and it got soaked." he said, "How has she been?"

"Good, she usually comes by every other week, but she said she had moved out and had to work nearly everyday to make the down payment on her apartment. She hasn't come by for a while now. You should go see her tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll do that." he said.

Tails gasped when he woke up, his eyes wild as he quickly sat up. He was sweating hard, and could feel his pajamas now soaked. His nightmares still haunting him as he tried to stand, but felt too weak at first. He looked out his window and saw the brilliant rising sun. It was a beautiful mixture of red and orange over the blanket of mist that settled over the large corn fields.

He slowly caught his breath as he calmed himself down. When he was in control again, he finally got up and stepped toward his door.

The twin tailed fox took a cold shower, and got dressed in his combat uniform. He tucked his pants into his boots, and made sure he looked descent before stepping out of his room.

When he stepped into the kitchen, he found that his parents were still in bed. He looked in the fridge and found some leftovers from last night. He ate only one 'dog, and went outside. He could barely force himself to keep it down. The previous night, he managed to hold his meal down long enough that his mother was in bed before he lost it in the bathroom.

He wasn't sure why, but he could barely keep anything down lately. The doctor told him it was because his stomach was just too used to small, dried out meals and plain water, and he should be able to hold down regular food in a week or so.

As he sat on the front porch, his boots resting in the soft grass that had been freshly cut at least two days ago. He was relieved when he felt his stomach finally settle some time later. He sat there for at least an hour before he heard the door open.

"Oh, you're awake." he heard his father's voice. Tails looked over his shoulder at him.

"Hey," he simply said.

"Your mother's cooking pancakes, if you're hungry." he said.

"No thanks, I ate a hotdog." he replied. There was an awkward silence between them. Tails finally broke it, "I'm gonna check the mail." he stood up.

"Alright, she'll put yours in the fridge if you change your mind." he said as he watched him begin to walk away. Tails slowly began to jog as he started down the long driveway toward their mailbox.

Slowly his mind shifted. Suddenly, he was there again. Running for his life.

"Look out!" Tails heard Sarge's voice from behind him. He looked up as he heard the hissing of artillery. He dove without thinking, to his left just as it exploded way too close to him. The shockwave didn't move him, but he felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He quickly picked himself up, and felt someone grab his arm and pull him along. He realized it was Sonic.

"There!" he pointed toward the trench they were aiming for as gunfire began to zip all around them. The two dove head first into the trench as more artillery fire slammed all around them. Tails could barely breathe as he felt the air being sucked from him.

"Keep moving!" he heard someone shout. He looked over as Sonic waved for him to follow. It took everything he had to stand again, and move with them, bending over as he held onto his helmet.

Tails had never been so scared in his life. Every bullet and bomb that got close felt like it was aiming for him, chance alone keeping them for their mark. The squad kept along the trench and finally found their way to a dug in bunker. The rest of their squad fell in behind them as they regrouped inside. Several men were lining a firing line and aiming out a short, long window along the front of the bunker.

He gasped when he heard the sickening crackle and one of them fell, his face looking as though it had been pried open, blood going everywhere. It made him want to puke, but he had nothing left to chuck.

"Sergeant," Tails heard a deep, commanding voice. He looked over and saw a black and red hedgehog with a Major's patch on his shoulder, "There are two heavy artillery pits on the other side of the DMZ. When night falls, I want your squad to erase them." he said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Knuckled replied.

"Here," he pointed at a map that was resting on a wooden table in front of them, "there's a small tunnel here that should lead you right into their trench line."

"What is it used for?"

"Our men dug it yesterday. Only one came back," he said grimly. "I won't lie, I may be sending your men into the frying pan here. But we have to take them out."

"Understood, when do we move out?"

"Dusk's about to hit. You have two hours to prepare. You came earlier than we expected. Just go down stairs, and square your guys away. We're expected to be here for a week."

The two soluted, and parted ways. "Alright marines, we're digging in and going in at dark. Put your stuff away downstairs and get prepped for a sabotage run."


	2. Chapter 2

Tails placed the mail on the living room sofa as he'd done all his life, when he got back. He wasn't panting like he normally did, his long time in the military had built him above what he used to do. He could smell pancake batter and sausages. It normally would lure him into the kitchen, but now he hesitated.

He wanted to eat, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep it down. He decided there was no harm in trying, and stepped into the kitchen anyway.

"Good morning." Rosemary said cheerfully as she quickly flipped the sausages over.

"Morning Mom." he kissed her on the cheek and took his seat at the table.

"So you decided to eat after all?" Amadeus smiled as he took a sip of his coffee. Tails simply shrugged.

"Hey Dad, would it be alright if I borrowed the truck?" he asked, looking at him.

"Sure, where're you going?"

"I wanted to go see Cosmo after breakfast." he said.

"Oh!" Rosemary said, looking at him, "Tell her hi, for me."

"I will." he smiled at her.

The green lady slowly approached the door. Ever since her father found her at his front door, no one knew what she was. But the town had long since gotten used to, and accepted her. She was dressed in her waitress's uniform as she pushed open the front door of the diner. Her short green hair was tied back into two pony tails.

"TAIS!" Cosmo surprised him when she stepped out of the door. Before he could say anything, she had nearly tackled him in a tight hug.

"Hi Cosmo." he replied softly. "I missed you too." he said as she stepped back, but didn't let him go.

"Look at you! You're built. Even more than before!" she spoke happily, looking him up and down. She slid her hands down and felt his rock hard abs. Suddenly Tails gasped and grabbed her wrists, pulling them away. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just…some cuts haven't healed." he said, forcing his eyes back open as the sting faded.

"Let me see, maybe I can patch it up."

"No, I'll be fine." he insisted, looking into her eyes. "How have you been?" he asked, trying to get away from the subject.

"Worried about you, of course. I haven't been able to see your parents in several weeks and I was beginning to worry when they didn't come to the diner anymore." she replied. His expression remained neutral as she spoke. "Are you okay?" she asked, reaching and grabbing his hands in hers.

"I told you I'm fine. Has anyone else asked about me?" he looked back at the diner.

The eatery had been a popular hangout before he'd left. Cosmo had worked there since junior high school and was the place of their first date when Tails finally got the courage to ask her out. When he looked at her again, her expression was puzzled as she thought.

"Well, not exactly." she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my boss and coworkers have been asking, but I think it was only because I was starting to worry since I couldn't see your parents."

"Why couldn't you? Is something happening?"

She looked at him. "No, I just moved out of my parents and into an apartment. I've been working double shifts to help make the rest of the down payment."

"How much more do you owe? I'm supposed to get my paycheck in a few days." he said.

"Oh, I paid the rest off yesterday. I was actually about to head to your house to check on Rosemary."

"That's good…" he said, emotion still devoid in his voice.

"I could always use a roommate, you know." she smiled up at him, trying to at least get a blush from him. He paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, Cosmo, Mom was so hurt when I was gone, I don't think I should leave her for a little while." he said.

"Oh…alright."

"How about we get something to eat?" Tails suggested.

"Sure, we're serving chicken sandwiches now." Cosmo said.

Tails and Cosmo sat in a booth in the corner. They had just ordered and Tails had met half the staff as they greeted his return. Big Cat was standing on a stool as he slowly changed the light bulb just a few booths down from them. Cosmo was leaning on him, and he held his arm around her as they waited for their food.

"Tails, are you sure you're alright? You're not saying anything." Cosmo pointed out.

"I'm fine, just…a little tired." he replied.

"Alright." she leaned up and scooted over to check her purse which she'd left on the edge of the seat.

"Whoops!" Big dropped the bad bulb. Cosmo jumped when the loud POP came from the light bulb. She looked around and realized Tails had dove under the table.

"Tails?" she asked, leaning down and looking at him as he covered his head. "What're you doing?"

He looked up, and seemed to come to his senses and got back up. "Nothing. Just checking the…table." he grabbed and tried to wobble the table, which didn't move. Cosmo stared at him for a moment.

"Well if it isn't the twin tailed freak." they both cringed when they heard the voice. Cosmo looked over, but Tails just stared straight ahead as Mighty Armadillo approached. The large, strong armadillo was dressed in his letterman jacket, and blue jeans. Tails hated his guts. He knew the scum had dodged the draft by faking a bad stomach virus and shattered leg. Ever since he'd gotten the letter from his mother telling him from Cosmo, he honestly wanted to strangle him, but he didn't care enough to even bother with him.

"Leave us alone Mighty." Cosmo said as he stopped by their table.

"Oh come on, Green, I'm only joking." he said, smiling at Tails. "Ain't I Taily." he ruffled his hair, but Tails still didn't move. "Oh, did I hurt your feelings? Oh, wait, now I remember, you're in the army now, aren't you?"

"That's enough Mighty!" Big said. "Order something, or get out."

Mighty smiled and walked away to his own booth. Tails took a deep breath, and leaned back. Just then, the waitress brought their burgers and fries. Tails had only ordered a small order of fries, and he wasn't sure if he could keep that down. Since he'd already upchucked his mother's breakfast halfway down the road on the way here.

The couple ate their food quietly, and shortly afterward got the check.

"I'll take care of it." Tails said before Cosmo could get it. He took the receipt and got up. He stepped up to the register where their waitress was waiting. Just as he reach for his wallet, the waitress looked up.

"Mighty don't!" she said.

Tails felt a hand on his shoulder. Just as he turned, he saw Mighty holding up a glass of water. He splashed him with water. Before he knew it, instinct took over, and a blind fury overwhelmed him.

The fox grabbed the armadillo by his arm and head, and slammed it into the counter. Before he could recover, Tails had him in a headlock. He was violently choking him as he stepped backwards to keep him from regaining his balance. As his grip tightened it was obvious he was trying to go lethal.

Tails had the wolf officer by the neck now. All he had to do was kill him quietly, and take his uniform. It would only take one quick twist!

"TAILS!" a scream and a hard slap to the face brought him to his senses. He realized what he was doing, and let him go. When Mighty hit the floor, he panicked, and ran behind the counter. Tails was panting as he looked around. The entire diner was standing, and staring at him. Two men were holding him, having tried to tear him away, and Cosmo stood in front of him. "What's wrong with you?" she asked, looking as though she was about to break down.

He felt as though they were all staring at an animal. A frenzied creature that had just tried to kill someone. But the memory of what had happened was beginning to burn at him now. He held his head as it began to hurt. He quickly pulled himself free, and stepped out.

He was walking as fast as he could without actually running, toward his truck.

"Tails!" he heard Cosmo, but he didn't stop, "Tails, wait!" he heard her call again. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He stopped at his truck and tried to open it, but jerked his hand away when he found that it was locked. He found himself shaking violently. He growled as he found he couldn't even reach into his pocket to grab his keys. He howled as he stepped to the back, and slammed his fists on the tailgate. He stood, panting heavily. He could still feel Cosmo behind him, but she wouldn't approach him.

"I'm sorry Cosmo." he finally said, barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry." He slowly turned around, and she was startled to see tears in his eyes. She slowly approached him. She kissed him and held him in her arms.

"I love you." she said, squeezing him tight as she could, though she knew she wasn't nearly as physically strong as he was. He slowly embraced her and let his tears flow.

"I'm dangerous to be around, Cosmo. I don't want you to get hurt." he said.

"You won't hurt me, Tails," she said, leaning her head on his chest, as she felt him lean on her, "I know you won't."

The couple sat on the back of his truck's tailgate. In front of them, a large lake shined in the bright light. All around, except the road that led to it, was surrounded by a thick forest. This was the place they had their first kiss. Tails had found the lake one day when he had run away from bullies like Mighty.

It had once been his favorite place to go, and he and his dad had once gone fishing in it. When he was comfortable with her, he finally showed it to her.

Unlike they had always done, it was Tails resting his head on Cosmo's lap as she held him, gently petting his head. His coat was unbuttoned and hanging out. He held her hand in his as he looked up at her.

"Can I tell you something?" he asked, breaking the long, warm silence between them.

"Sure," she smiled at him.

"When I was hit. My DI's had told me that my first objective was too take cover and try to stop the bleeding. But, all I could think about the entire time I was out, was you." he said. "I'd passed out, and dreamed. All I could remember was your face."

She looked at him. "What happened?" she finally asked. Tails paused in thought for a long time before answering.

"We were sent to destroy an artillery emplacement…"

Tails slowly moved just behind his sergeant. He dragged his belly along the frozen mud. His rifle was now sporting a scope attachment, and longer magazines than normal. In his pockets he only carried his knife, several spare magazines, his side arm on his belt. His heavy helmet was tightly strapped to his head, and his trench coat was still dirty and buttoned closed over his uniform.

Their pace was grueling, but he knew what would happen if they were spotted. Every now and then, the sergeant would stop for nearly fifteen minutes at a time. He wasn't sure what he was seeing, since Tails could barely see over the trench wall. He was surprised when he realized they'd be crawling through a very small trench line. He could tell it had once been intended to be a tunnel, but the roof had long since collapsed, exposing anyone inside who stood up too much.

The two soldiers were not alone. Two others, including Sonic, were behind them. The mission was supposed to go smoothly, go in plant bombs, and get out. But Knuckles had told him nothing ever went as planned during war. Thusly, he was prepared for anything.

"Two echoes sierra." he heard his sergeant whisper. It was code for two enemies spotted. "Silent weapons." he added. Tails then put his rifle over his shoulder, and drew his sidearm, which was fitted with a suppressor.

Tails saw the end of the tunnel come into view. He stopped again. There was a tense silence. Tails couldn't hear anything. He knew something was wrong. Warzones, even during a cease fire were never this quiet. Suddenly, they heard yelling, and gunfire.

Tails spun around and saw several wolves standing on either side of the tunnel. He was too terrified to aim, he just held his pistol up and fired.

"Fall back!" he heard. Tails looked up as Knuckles was standing, crouched as he fired down the tunnel toward the end. He could see several wolves trying to get in and aim, but it was too crowded, and the sergeant capped anyone that he could get a clear shot to. Tails looked around, and saw that the wolves on the side were now gone, and looked back. Sonic and the others had already turned tail.

The fox stood, but unknowingly too far. He looked over his shoulder to check on the Sarge. Suddenly, it felt like a hot iron had been pressed to his temple, and he fell as several more shots hit him in the chest. As he slowly felt the blackness take over, the last thing he saw and felt was Knuckles looking down at him.

"I didn't die, though. A doctor told me the bullets had miraculously missed everything. It was the shock of being hit that knocked me out. The bleeding fooled Knuckles into thinking I was dead so he quickly took my tags when they ceased fire and began to regroup." Tails said, looking into space as Cosmo listened. "When I woke up. I wished I had died…"

"No!" Cosmo suddenly cut him off. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Tails, I…you went through so much."

"Not as much as I put you through," he said, sitting up, unable to look at her, "I know you worried." he then pushed himself back and sat beside her. "All that kept me going was you." he said again.

She didn't speak, but just looked at him. He looked down at his leg.

"I was captured. Taken to one of their little prisons a mile up a mountain. Or at least that's what they told me. I honestly had no idea where I was. I woke up in a cell, all patched up. But I quickly learned it was only because they wanted to question me."

"About what?"

"Information. The soldiers had looted my person before I was transported, and took my coat. They didn't know my rank, and figured I knew something, I guess." he said. Once again, he found himself not telling the whole story, as he had for his father the previous day.

Suddenly, the ugly memories forced themselves forward. He tried to force them away, but he couldn't help it. He gasped and found himself holding his head and panting.

"Tails?" Cosmo asked, fear in her voice.

"They tortured me." he said, unable to hold it in anymore. "For weeks. I was tortured." he said again. Cosmo was shocked as she heard him talk.

"Tails…I'm so sorry."

His voice was shaking, and so was he as he curled up, and held his legs. His tails wrapped around him as he closed his eyes. "They drowned me so much. I can't even stand to take a bath anymore. They froze me nearly to death, and poured hot water on me. Then she…she cut me."

Cosmo was horrified. It took a long time before she could bring herself to touch him, but then she slowly reached up, and wrapped her arms around him, and leaned over him. He began to cry as he felt her warmth. She felt good. A great comfort in his cold world.

Suddenly, there he was again. Lying on the cold stone floor just as the guard had tossed him in, and slammed the door shut.

He screamed as the pain from his chest burned. The blinding pain made him shake as he tried to breathe. His shirt was covered in blood, and it felt like fire as he pulled his shirt up. He screamed again, when he finally managed to pull his shirt off, and looked down.

She had cut him with a thin, short razor blade, putting countless lines down his chest and stomach. Then she had stopped the bleeding before sending him away again. He lay there for a long time, breathing slowly, since even that hurt.

He cried as he finally started to calm down. It wasn't the pain hurting him now, but the absence. The absence of his first love. It was all he could do to imagine her face, remember her voice in his head. It was the only comfort he could think of. It was all he could think of.

Cosmo began to sing as she gently rocked him back and forth. Tails had lost control now, and was crying uncontrollably. She sang a gentle song she had sung to him before he had left. Since then, she had never sang it again, until now. It helped. Tails slowly began to calm down. She sang it again as she rested her head on his.

She couldn't remember the title of it, but she knew the lyrics by heart. And when it slowly ended again, Tails had completely stopped crying, and was leaning on her. And, for the first time since he'd left, she heard him say, "I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Tails took a deep breath as he held Cosmo. He looked into her eyes as she sat down next to him again. The two exchanged relaxed smiles as she pulled her skirt back down. He held her tightly as they looked out to the sunset as it slowly went down. Tails took all the beauty around him. From his true love, to the wonderful view in front of him.

Despite everything, he felt a great fulfillment. The likes of which he had never known before. He could never truly describe that moment good enough, could never thank Cosmo for her patience, and love she had given him. He wished he could stay there all day. But as the sun finally fell over the forest and down the horizon, they both looked at each other again.

There was no words between them, only a mutual understanding as they got up, and into the cab of the truck.

"Thank you, Mrs. Prower." Cosmo said as she scooped some of the chicken dumplings onto her plate.

"So how've you been, Cosmo?" Rosemary asked as she set the pot back down and looked at her.

"I've been fine. I was starting to worry about you when you didn't visit me." she replied. Tails quiet poked his own chicken and dumplings. When he noticed his father watching him, he stabbed one with his fork and ate it. It felt like a brick in his stomach.

"How did the harvest go?" Cosmo asked.

"Pretty good this year. Could've used a little more rain, but we did alright." he replied, cutting one of his dumpling in half.

"Good, Tails was telling me you'd already finished when he got back," she said.

"Yes, we finished last week, and my hands squared everything away for the winter Wednesday. How's the apartment coming?"

"I just finished the down payment and moved in." she said, "I was hoping to find a roommate before long to help out."

Tails felt his mother's bright eyes dawn on him. "Tails! You should move in with her. You were already spending every weekend together before."

"I thought it would be better if I got settled with you guys first." Tails replied tiredly.

"We're fine here." she said back without hesitation, "You can visit anytime."

Tails was quiet. Too quiet. It burdened Amadeus, but he wasn't sure bringing up what he knew bothered him would be wise just yet. "So, Tails, have you thought of looking for a job for the winter?" he asked, desperate to change the subject.

"I spoke to Major Shadow when I got back. He said he could put me on guard duty when I was settled." Tails said.

"Guard duty, huh. That's good. I did that for five years when I joined."

"I'll just be checking I.D.'s as people come in and out of the base." he said. "I asked about going back, and he said the war was almost over."

Everyone fell deafly silent. Tails felt all eyes on him now. "When the Reds took the Mount Eggmann, they had taken one of their last strongholds. Now they're making their last stand. I was only scared I would have to go back. But he assured me I wouldn't."

"That's good. Then we'll be able to get our boys home." Amadeus said. Tails glanced at his mother, who was still looking nervous as she looked down at her food again.

"These dumplings are good," he said. She smiled at him. "Can't say M.R.E.'s can compare to this food." He took another bite and smiled at her.

He wiped his mouth as he flushed the toilet, disappointed that he still couldn't keep entire meals down. It would be a long time before he ate chicken and dumplings, he knew that.

His mother and Cosmo were cleaning the kitchen when he walked down the hallway. He saw them, but didn't say anything. He decided to step outside. There, he found his father waiting in his wheelchair.

"Hey," he paused for a moment, "could I talk to you?" he asked, waving to the rocker next to him.

"Sure." he replied, and sat down next to him.

"Miles, I know what it's like on the battlefield. I know how it must feel when you come home." He stopped and looked at him. Tails's expression was blank as he just stared at him. "What I'm getting at is, I know something's bothering you, and I want you to know, if you want to talk, I'm here to listen."

He looked at him for a long time. It took Tails that long to think. "A medic…found me. But, not one of ours. I was taken to a mountain fortress. There I was…held for information. I thought that cell would be my grave. But then…they came…"

Tails rested on the floor for a long time. He felt sick. Whether it was the loss of blood, or he was catching something, he didn't know. They had let him rest long enough for his chest to scab over. It still hurt for him to even breathe deeply, but he knew they were only letting him live because they believed he was withholding something. Some shred of information. Why, he still didn't knew. Probably never would.

He twitched, his ear flicking as he listened. Maybe he imagined it. There was no way. Could he truly be hearing what he thought.

"He's down here." he heard the same guard's voice that'd been pulling him in and out of his cell since he arrived. He closed his eyes, dreading what he would see step into his cell. He heard the keys jingling and then felt his heart stop when his cell door open.

Someone was standing over him. He felt a boot gently kick his shoulder. He didn't move. He was kicked again, but he still didn't move. Suddenly a bucket of freezing cold water fell on him. He sat up hollering. A hand clamped over his mouth and shushed him. He recognized the very white bat that'd been tormenting him.

"Be quiet, you're getting out of here." she said. She glared at him for a long moment before slowly letting him go.

"Who the hell are you?" he snarled, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"I'm a double agent, and that's all you need to know." she said. She stepped back, and the very wolf guard he'd feared stepped up, and grabbed his arm. He heaved him over his shoulder and walked him out the door. "Lobo, did you prep the jeep like I asked?"

"Yes, ma'am." the guard replied as she took the lead.

"Where we going?" Tails asked weakly.

"You're getting in a jeep and getting out of here." the bat said.

They took him out of the building and along the wall that surrounded the building. He had no idea where he was. The bat opened a heavy metal door just behind another building. Tails wanted to look around, but the wolf told him it would be better to play dead.

When they stepped outside the wall, he saw a lone jeep resting between two trees. The wolf carried him to the passenger seat and helped him in.

"Take him to the safe zone and drop him off. Then come right back." the white bat told him as he stepped around it again.

"Yes ma'am." he said. Tails leaned back in the seat, feeling cold as the mountain air hit his wounds. He was cringing as he held back the pain. "There's a coat in the back, along with everything else you'll need."

The wolf reached back and pulled a heavy jacket from the backseat. Tails put it on slowly, trying to keep his chest from hurting as much as possible. When he zipped it up he was panting hard as it still hurt. When he finally felt it begin to sooth, he heard the engine rev up.

Tails breathed as he buckled up and the jeep was off. He looked around at the double agent. He knew he should at least wave, but from everything she had done to him. He wanted to shoot her. But all he could bring himself to do, was look back forward.

"Where's the safe zone?" Tails asked after a few quiet minutes.

"You'll be two miles from your nearest base. You should be able to walk from there." he said. "Look in the back, there's a can of beans and a knife."

Tails looked in back, and very were, that's what was lying there. It took him a few minutes to get them open and take a mouthful. Having lived on rice and water for longer than he cared to think, the beans tasted better than anything he'd ever eaten. It only took him a few minutes to finish it.

When he was done, he looked up. The jeep was going down an old road. He could tell it hadn't been used in a long time from the layer of ice covering it. He looked at the wolf, and curiosity finally got the best of him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"None of your business." he simply replied.

"You tortured me for who knows how long, and you can't even give me a name?"

"I could shoot you to make sure you don't talk." he said, drawing his pistol and setting it on the dash.

"Fine. At least tell me what's going on."

"Rouge doesn't want you to talk. She could tell you were close to breaking. I'm to shoot you if I think you're about to be captured again." he said. Tails sat quietly for a moment.

"So you're not all total assholes, huh." he joked. The wolf glared at him.

"Don't tempt me. I'd rather shoot you than take this risk, but Rouge outranks me."

"Oh fine, Sunshine." Tails said, hanging his arm over the window and sighed when he felt the cool breeze hit his hand.

Suddenly, he heard something. Tails looked up. "Look out!" he shouted just as the first missile hit the ground behind them. The wolf floored it and began to serpentine. Tails could barely hold on as he tried to keep himself from jerking around.

One landed just close enough, Tails screamed as the jeep flew into the air, and landed upside down.

He didn't know where he was. He couldn't think. All he could do was crawl. He pushed as hard as he could, but he still couldn't get the door open. He could smell burning flesh and dried blood. Just as he was about to give up, the door opened, and a hand reached in.

It wasn't very strong, but it gave him all he needed to pull himself up. He couldn't see straight as he felt the bright sun beaming down on him. He looked up and saw a bright white figure standing over him. Just as he tried to reach up to it, he blacked out.

Tails mind drifted. He didn't know where he was. He felt a cold towel on his forehead, a thick, heavy blanket covering him from the neck down. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was in a small wood room. Across it, on a desk, he saw his now clean pants, a shirt and his boots and socks resting on the floor.

He pushed the blankets aside, and saw a cast on his right arm. His chest and stomach were carefully bandaged. Just then, the door opened. He quickly pulled the blanket back, and closed his eyes. He squinted just enough to make out an adult rabbit entering the room, carrying a tray with a funnel and a bowl with a red liquid in it.

She gently petted his head as she pulled the blanket down and checked his wounds. She looked down in pity at him. He could see that she was middle aged, probably a parent. She lifted his tag and read. Tails recognized, but couldn't understand her Russian. She said what sounded like a number, and slowly shook her head, in a pitying expression.

Tails opened his eyes. She looked at him and spoke again in Russian.

"You speak English?" he asked, sitting up, but quickly falling back down when he was reminded of the predicament of his chest.

"Da, small words." she said.

"Where am I?"

"Mount Eggmann. One of our patrols picked up jeep, but mistaken enemy." she spoke broken English. "When found, you and friend taken in. Safe now, Da?"

"I guess," that's when he remembered, "Wait! Do you have a phone, or a mailing system? I need to contact my unit," he tried to sit up, biting through the pain.

"Nyet," the nurse, shook her head, "Our lines were cut in a bombing run last night, our engineers haven't fixed yet, our leader would like to speak to you however…

"The Reds weren't nice at all," Tails continued to speak. "When I could get dressed, and they realized I could still hold a gun they refused to just let me go just yet. They said I had to earn my freedom since they lost one man when another patrol heard the artillery and fired their own…

Tails slowly stepped through the heavy snow, his arms wrapped around himself as he tried to keep himself warm. He was now dressed as one of them. In a heavy winter coat and hat, and a rifle over his shoulder. It'd been two days since he finally got out of bed, and he wished he could go back to it.

They'd been putting him alone on patrol most of the time, and even when he had a partner, he never spoke enough English to help him. Today he was with a bear named Isaac The nurse had taught him a few lines he could use like 'where's the bathroom', and 'where's the food?'

Tails paused when he smelled something. He took a sniff of the air, and realized it was the smell of battle. A sickening mixture of blood and gunpowder. He drew his rifle, and ran for a tree. Isaac followed his example. He looked at his map and noticed several markings he'd also learned since he got back. It was recently marked for artillery strikes. He knew they were all done with it for the day, unless needed so his best guess was he could only hope he was safe. He trotted and paused between cover, making sure of his surroundings before moving out. Then it all came into view.

"It was one of the worst massacres I'd ever seen. Bodies were everywhere. Some so mangled you couldn't even tell what was what. Some were even frozen sitting up. I saw one who was still sitting up, trying to hold his guts in from a huge wound in his stomach. Most of the bloodstained snow had been covered up by the recent storm, but it failed to cover up everything. As I walked through the battlefield, I could see body parts, and organs strewn about. There were several lines of men who had obviously been executed."

Tails heard a moan that made him jump and nearly fire off a round into the boy. His eyes went wide with horror as he saw the small figure looking at him. He ran to him, dropping his rifle and pulling his small med kit from his pocket.

"I got you," he said sliding to his knees by his side. The boy was hit, but not bleeding anymore. He looked at his face. He was a very young wolf. No older than fifteen, if even that. He could see fear in his eyes, but he was too weak to say anything. "We need to get a medic out here!" Tails said to Isaac, though he wasn't paying attention to what the bear was doing.

Tails took his scissors, and began to cut through his coat to get to the wound. Suddenly a shot rang out. Tails dove aside since it went off a few feet from his head and looked over. Isaac was standing over the boy now, his pistol still smoking, a fresh bullet hole between the eyes of the wolf. The bear looked at Tails, and spoke clear English.

"These animals deserve no mercy." he put his gun away, turned his back, and walked away. Tails was too shocked to think straight. A boy, yes a wolf of the enemy, but a kid too young to think for himself, nonetheless now lie dead when he could've been saved. All because of he actions of his elders he was now dead, and Tails let it happen.

"He was too young to have been there. He shouldn't have been there. He was too young. If only I'd watched that damned bear…I'd," Tails' voice began to shake, and he couldn't bare to continue. Amadeus looked down as he thought. He knew the horrors that war brought. What it did to people. This Isaac, would never recover from what has happened to him. Such cruelty just didn't happen and go away. But then, neither would Tails.

"After that, they sent me back," Tails spoke again, "I told them what happened, and I refused to pick up another rifle ever again for them. Their leader, whose rank I never got, saw I was no more use to them, and let me go. I had to walk, fifty miles to one of our bases. They refused to give me anything but the bare essentials. I made it half that before a patrol nearly wiped me out by gunfire had I not the click of a rifle's safety."


	4. Chapter 4

"I couldn't figure out what to day to anyone after that, for a time. I just couldn't…still can't get that kid's face out of my mind. He had no business on a battlefield. He should've been home, with his family." Tails wiped his eyes as he forced himself from crying.

"Since then, I kept tensing up every time I heard something that even sounded like gunfire." Tails said. "I pulled my nurse to the floor when one of the janitors dropped his pale of water on the floor. Then I dove into a closet when a jet flew over the building." he paused, looking at them. Cosmo sat next to him. Rosemary was next to her husband, holding him when he began to tense up from hearing the story.

"Eventually, I caught a plane back to Fort Cream. That's when I met with Major Shadow and talked to him about my status. I was evaluated by doctors and psychiatrists. They gave me some pills to help me relax, but I haven't taken any. After given three weeks leave, I'm to report back there, and see where they need me. But Shadow guaranteed me a simple guard position so I could take it slow."

"You weren't discharged?" Rosemary asked.

"No. I told him I wanted to transfer to Air Force when the war was over. So he gave me some numbers, and when I'm ready I just need to make some calls, and go through training again." Tails said.

"That's good. You can be a pilot." Cosmo said, smiling at him. He nodded, and smiled slightly. The sun slowly began to set as he finally fell silent.

"Tails, I haven't had a chance to say this but…" Amadeus said, "I'm proud that you made it through. And I'll always be proud when you're flying the Tornado for the Force." he said. Tails looked at him. He nodded again, and smiled completely.

"We both are." Rosemary said. He looked down again. He took a deep breath, and then stood. Cosmo began to stand, but he shook his head. They could all see the hurt in his expression. Recalling what had happened upset him more than helped, Amadeus could tell.

"I need to be alone for a while." he said, stepping down the porch, and walking out to the shop. There was a short pause before Amadeus spoke.

"Let's go inside." he said. He held the door open for the ladies and rolled in behind them.

"Is he going to be okay?" Cosmo asked, she was looking back out the door. She wanted to go back out, to be with him again.

"He's just got a lot on his mind." Amadeus told her, "He just needs some time to think. We can only wait for him to come around."

Cosmo could see the worry in his eyes, but she knew he was right. She still wanted to wait for him, so she stepped back out, and sat on one of the rockers.

Tails wiped his brow as he looked down into the engine. He sighed as he realized he still hadn't fixed it. He stepped over to the counter, and set his wrench down. He slowly removed his shirt, revealing his still scabbed over cuts on his torso. He dabbed around them, trying to get the sweat out, and set his shirt on the counter.

Suddenly, he heard a crash, that nearly made him throw his wrench at the source, but he managed to keep himself from lifting it off the counter. He looked over as he tried to catch his breath. He saw Cosmo standing there, now in one of his mother's nightgowns. She had dropped a plate with a sandwich and glass of lemonade on the ground. She was still holding her hands over her mouth as she looked at him. He knew she was staring at his torso. There was a short pause before Tails spoke.

"The doctors said it should close up just fine, just no fur'll ever grow where I've been cut again." he said, not knowing what else to say.

"My God Tails…" she said, "does it hurt?"

"Only when I move, and sweat. I'll be fine." he said, reaching for his shirt again. Cosmo then realized what she'd done, and quickly began to pick up the pieces. Tails grabbed his own broom and dustpan and walked over to help. It took them a few minute to clean up the glass, and Tails used paper towels to soak up the lemonade.

"What're you doing out here?" Tails asked when they were finally done.

"It's three o'clock in the morning. I was going to just leave them on the counter so you wouldn't be hungry. You're mom insisted I stay the night." she replied.

"You should head to bed." Tails said, turning around as he put his shirt back on, and grabbed his wrench. There was a short pause, Cosmo watching him get back to his plane. She could see him struggling with the stinging of his wound as he tried to reach into the engine.

"I love you. You know that?" she finally said. He paused. He couldn't face her. Not now. "I'll always be here. When you need me." she added. He looked down, his arm sagging on his side as he leaned on the plane with his other.

"I'm sorry Cosmo. I just…I need some time alone. Please." he said.

"Alright." she said, and turned. He listened to her walk out. Honestly, he wanted her presence more than anything. He wanted to listen to her sing again. But he didn't have anything to say. All he could really think about was what he was going to do next. All the time he'd spent with bullets and bombs flying over his head, he'd forgotten the experience of working with his hands in the quiet of the night. It helped him clear his mind, but he still somehow felt strange without the sounds he'd almost come to expect.

Amadeus slowly rolled out the front door. His eyebrows rose when he saw the shop door still open. He rolled down the porch ramp, and toward the shop. When he got through the door, he saw Tails, passed out on his feet. He was leaning on the plane, his head sagging on his chest as he let out a snort.

His hands and face was dirty with grease, and a wrench was resting on the floor next to his boot.

He hoped he woke up before he fell, so he carefully rolled up, and grabbed his hand. Tails slowly began to lean forward. Suddenly, he fell flat on his face. His head rolled slightly so he could breathe, and he heard him snore. Amadeus sighed, and shook his head. He rolled over, grabbed his broom, since he couldn't reach that far down, and began to poke his shoulder.

Eventually, he woke up. Tails slowly pushed himself up, and dusted off his shirt. "What happened?" he asked.

"You were sleep walking." Amadeus said bluntly, "Let's go, breakfast is ready."

"Alright." Tails said, walking beside him.

"Make sure you wash up."

"Yes, sir." Tails said.

When they got inside, he found Cosmo sitting at the table, as Rosemary brought the last of the pancakes to the pile in the center. He sat next to her and grabbed a few sausages. The meal was mostly quiet. Afterwards, Tails and Cosmo said their goodbyes.

"I'll come back in a few days." she told him. Tails smiled and nodded. He watched her get into her car, and drive off. When she was halfway down their driveway, Amadeus spoke up from behind.

"Alright, let's see how you did." he said, turning and rolling toward the shop. Tails agreed, and followed him in. When they got inside, the mood suddenly changed. Amadeus looked at his son. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Let's just see about finishing this thing." Tails insisted, looking from him to the plane again. Amadeus nodded, and rolled toward it. Together, they finally got the propeller on, and the engine to start. After Amadeus bandaged his hand up from when he found the live wire, they finished the engine, and went to the cockpit to tune the controls.

In all, it was nearly dusk when Rosemary came to get them for dinner. Tails was dog tired when they finally went in. All he wanted to do was sleep.

It continued for a week. He called Cosmo one day, to make sure how she was doing. His mother had come and helped with the plane every now and then.

One Saturday evening, after he took another cold shower, and was dressed in clean clothes he felt better, but he still couldn't ignore his exhaustion. When he sat down at the table, he heard Cosmo's car pull up. When she knocked, Amadeus shouted for her to come in.

"Sorry I'm late, a little rush hit just as I was about to leave." she exclaimed as she stepped into the kitchen.

"It's alright, we're about to eat." Rosemary said.

"How was work?" Tails asked.

"Slow until that last hour." Cosmo said. They all sat down, and began to eat.

"We're almost done with the plane." Amadeus said as he took a scoop of chicken soup.

"Really?"

"Yep, all we gotta do is put in the liquids and oil the wheels." Tails said. "We may be able to fly tomorrow."

"That's great!" Cosmo said happily. "Maybe you could do aerial shows someday."

Tails looked at her. "Sure." he said sarcastically.

Tails sat on the front porch, alone. He leaned with his elbows on his knees, looking down at his shoes as they dangled from the porch. He was still tired, but he didn't want to go to bed just yet. So far he was impressed that he hadn't upchucked yet. He'd eaten a full plate of lasagna, and chicken soup.

He turned and saw Cosmo again when he heard the door open. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," he replied, then turned back. She stepped down and sat beside him. He straightened up and put his arm around her. He held her close as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Tails, I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"What is it?" he asked. There was an awkward pause.

"Would you ever consider having a family?"

"You're a beautiful woman. I'm just a war torn fox. I'm still a little jumpy, and I still have trouble keeping food down. I doubt any kid would want to look up to me." he said, pulling away from her, and looking down again.

There was no pause. No time for thought. She suddenly grabbed his arm, and pulled it over her again. "I think you're a great man, Tails." she said. "And I think you're going to be a great father."

"If you really think that…" he simply replied. He just looked forward, watching a sparrow fly overhead. He froze. Then slowly looked at her. "Cosmo, what did you say?" She smiled at him.

"I went to the doctor after work to make sure. You're going to be a dad!" she said more happily this time.

"That's…that's…" Tails was too stunned to speak. He was flabbergasted. He looked around, his hands shaking from excitement. "That's GREAT!" He jumped up, and held her up in his arms. He nearly danced as he swept her off her feet.

"Cosmo that's good! How did you know so early?" he asked.

"Just a feeling. When I last saw you, I felt something. Something more than normal." she said. "I talked to my dad, and he told me to make sure."

"Oh my God, I don't know what to say!" Tails was so taken off guard, he felt like he was flying already. He wanted to fly through the air with her. To hold her forever.

"What's going on out here?" Rosemary asked as she slowly stepped out the front door, looking at them just as Tails set Cosmo down on her feet.

"Mom! You're not going to believe it!" Tails said, unable to control himself.

"What?" she asked, getting excited.

"Cosmo's pregnant!"

"Did I just here what I think I did?" Amadeus was rolling out the door behind his wife, nearly crashing through it.

"You're going to be grandparents." Cosmo said, smiling at them. Amadeus held his hand over his heart.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his wide eye looking at his son. He nodded, and smiled. "That's great news! We'll have another hand I won't have to pay!" he laughed.

"Oh Amadeus!" Rosemary slapped his shoulder. "Cosmo! I'm so happy for you!" She walked up and hugged her. "What're you gonna name it?"

"We don't know yet." she replied.

"Amadeus, if it's a boy." Tails said. She looked at him. He smiled and looked back at her.


End file.
